


Emotions

by lexlibrary (SpaskaAlekha)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaskaAlekha/pseuds/lexlibrary
Summary: “Imagine Charles trying to read your mind”The reader is struggling with their powers. Charles, who poses as a father figure for them, wants to help.





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is a mutant with empathetic powers, which basically means they feel what others feel and (depending on interpretation and/or strength of the character) can make others feel what they feel.
> 
> I'm just starting to cross-post my work from tumblr, due to the apocalypse going on over there.  
> This is my first fic I ever published and this one and the others following ( I will mark them as cross-posts) are mainly unedited.

You were sitting on your bed in your room, reading a book and subconsciously playing with the edge of your cover. A couple of younger students passed your open door, laughing about a joke one of them had told. A few rooms down from yours, music was playing. Raindrops tapped against your window, explaining the unusual bustle on the corridors.  
By now, classes were over but due to the rain, most students preferred to stay inside the mansion. As the noise from outside your door began to distract you, you sighed and pushed yourself off of the bed, making your way over to the door.

Before you were able to close it, someone called out your name. “Y/N”, the familiar voice said and you turned your gaze towards the other person. Charles made his way over to you and smiled. “Mind if I come in?” he asked and you shook your head, opening the door for him to wheel inside. You closed the door behind him and settled back onto your bed, looking at him expectantly while crossing your legs.  
“Is there something you want to talk about?” he continued and as you still said nothing, he sighed and his smile started to falter. “Y/N, I know you have been absent from class for the past few days. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

You sighed heavily. Yes, you had spent the last three days mostly in your room but you doubted that talking about it would change your situation. His eyes never left your face and you were able to see the concern in them. “I just… needed some time for myself, nothing to worry about” you responded with a slight smile but both of you knew, that you couldn’t fool him.  
He furrowed his brow. “You know that this won’t work with me. I know you. Better than anybody here.” You pushed a strand of hair out of your face and wrapped your arms around yourself, turning away to look outside the window.

Five years ago, Charles had appeared on your foster family’s doorstep. They had always disliked you greatly and had given you a hard time growing up. Later that day, they had just sent you with him, without a word of goodbye or even a look, as if they were happy to be rid of you. And you were sure they were.  
You had felt lonely and desperate but then there was Charles, taking you in and taking care of you, making sure to make you smile and support you. He took over the role as your father figure, teaching you to control your powers and – more importantly – not breaking under their pressure.  
The both of you were similar, possessing of a strong mental power that had developed fairly early. He had helped you cope with every backlash that came with your power.

Still, there was a difference. You powers were on the empathetic side, constantly providing you with the feelings and emotions of others. Mostly you were able to shut them out or push them to the back of your mind, preventing you from having an outbreak. But sometimes, just like in the last few days, you couldn’t suppress the others and they overwhelmed you.  
You shuddered as you thought of your last outbreak. A heavy argument between two other students had melted your mental defences and all the emotions came crashing down on you. It was abrupt and brutal. While you were forced to your knees, your mind expanded, grasping onto whatever it could find to regain stability. That caused several students around you to be afflicted by the waves of emotions as your mind deflected them to prevent you from breaking under them.  
You barely remembered most of it but Charles had told you, how other students were overwhelmed by extreme feelings, some got angry, others started to panic. In the end, he had to intervene and you had locked yourself up for a week.

A slight tug at the back of your mind pulled your attention back to the present. You knew that feeling, the gentle touch of his mind against your defence, trying to convince you to let him in and help you. You shook your head and sighed. “I told you, this will never work. Even on bad days like this” you said, turning around with a sad smile. The presence vanished and he remained silent, his eyes showing you to continue.  
“Someone hurt themselves and I felt the walls breaking. I felt their pain and shock, then panic. It was too much and I needed some distance. Immediately. Plus, yesterday was the anniversary of me being an orphan. I just… wasn’t in any kind of presentable set of mind to go out and surround myself with people. My room kind of helps me feel grounded and calm.”

You paused and looked at your hands that now rested in your lap. “I know it wasn’t right to just skip the classes but I supposed it was better this way than to trigger another mansion-wide emotional breakdown.”  
There was a moment of silence, then he reached out and took your hands in his. You carefully looked at him, finding his face soft and gentle. “Y/N, when I brought you here, I promised you to help you, didn’t I?” You nodded with a small smile. “And I still mean it. So, how about it: You can take your time until the end of the week and next week, we pick up our regular training to strengthen your mind? Just the two of us without any distractions, alright?”

Again you nodded and he smiled. “Good. I know, you have had a hard time but please never forget, you can always talk to me.” With that, he let go off your hands and left, after you opened the door for him. After you resettled on your bed, you recognised something in the back of your mind. You carefully reached out for it and a warm feeling flowed through you. The memory that accompanied it, showed you, on your first birthday in the mansion together with some other students and you knew, that it was one of Charles’ memories. You also realised another thing that you somehow hadn’t seen before.

After everything, you had finally found a family.


End file.
